


Geekocity

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim overhears something . . .first he panics, then he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geekocity

## Geekocity

#### by Aouda Fogg

  
Not mine, but I'm glad they were created so I could play with them while intending no infringement and making no money.  
This was originally posted on the SenThursdays LJ community, Challenge #81  
  


* * *

It wouldn't come as a surprise to anyone who actually knew Sandburg that he was a bit of a geek. Academic achievement aside, and the fact that he's a repository for all sorts of odd bits of information -- from the meaning of Burkina Faso's name, to the fact that there are actually physiological changes in a baby that make the day tradition dictates for a Bris a good day to do it -- he can name all the Dr. Whos, taped every episode of Red Dwarf off of PBS, and he was pissed when Firefly was cancelled. 

None of that was going through my mind as I headed up the stairs towards the apartment last night. Tuning into him automatically, I smiled because he was muttering as he cooked dinner. Then I really started tuning into his words, not just his presence. 

"It's dead, Jim." 

That's what I heard him say. Several times. 

I've got to admit, I started running up the rest of the stairs. Thoughts flew madly. What was dead? The bonsai he'd been nursing back to life? His cell phone? Our relationship? The thought that our "relationship" -- a relationship he didn't even know we had since it was something I'd never admitted fully to myself, let alone him -- was over made my heart clench so hard it felt compressed to the size of a raisin. I ran harder. 

The last few feet to the door had never felt longer. I had my hand on the doorknob when I hard him speak again. 

"Klingons off the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow!" 

My heart started beating again. I felt like an idiot, standing there in the hallway, outside our home not knowing whether to laugh wildly or just collapse in a heap of relief, and listened to him sing for a moment. Something about that whiplash of emotion burned through the last of my resistance. I opened the door. 

Looking at him standing at the counter, humming and singing about Scotty and physics, I decided to go for the suave and subtle approach. "Ok, Sandburg, you're a geek, but you're my geek, and I'm keeping you." 

He froze mid-word. "Umm . . . you're keeping me?" 

"Yep." I walked toward him. He looked at me closely. I could tell he was trying to decide if he needed to ask if I'd come into contact with anything new today. "This has nothing to do with some bizarre Sentinel reaction, Blair. It's just me. I finally realized that I love you, and I want to do something about that." 

His look of consternation melted away, replaced by a warmness that made my heart leap. "And you think calling me a geek is the thing to do?" 

"I did say you were _my_ geek." 

"And that makes all the difference?" 

"Damned right." 

"Good point." 

"I thought so." 

"So is this the point where I get to say you're a putz but you're my putz?" 

"If that's what you feel." I grinned and closed the last couple feet between us until we were standing chest to chest. 

He leaned in just a bit. "Yeah, that's what I feel." 

The next moment I was kissing him. The best part was he was kissing me back. Geek or not, he's a great kisser. 

A while later, he pulled away just a bit, "You know, this is going to change everything." 

Looking down at his gorgeous face, I couldn't really bring myself to care. "Yeah, so? Aren't you the one telling me that life _is_ change? I think we can handle it." 

His eyes glowed; I felt pretty good for putting that look there. Then they started to sparkle as he pulled away just a bit more and started to sing again. "It'll be life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it, Jim!" 

That last "Jim" came out a shout as I caught him, chasing him up the stairs. 

Zee End! 

(clearly I dinked a bit with the text _wg_ Original lyrics to "Star Trekking" can be found at: <http://home.wanadoo.nl/~sytze/sttrekkin/>) 

* * *

End Geekocity by Aouda Fogg: aoudafogg@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
